


They Are Just Like Me

by Candicelle



Category: Sims 4 Morgyn Ember
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candicelle/pseuds/Candicelle
Summary: Two Sims, who are similar in what they had in common, bodily, but yet so very different in many ways.  The one thing or rather three things they had in common were what bonded them together, both in their friendship and in their love.  It was; their strange bodies, their magic; - both are Spellcasters, - and the third, the magic of their love!  Producing a miracle in their lives.  Both thought they could never have.
Relationships: Morgyn Ember/L. Faba/Simeon Silversweater





	1. The Mystery That Is Morgyn Ember

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Fanfiction, you will see the same work there, at Fanfiction my penname is ClearaMorph and here I use my real name.

**_ The Mystery That Is Morgyn Ember _ **

Sipping on their second cup of Healthy Green tea almost finished it, they let out a soft groan, not uncommon for them; all the others were all used to it, by now, the types of groans and or moans they let out, at times. Although it at times was a bit disconcerting, but it was quite usual for them, they found. Very rarely, was it actual pain and or discomfort, groan or moan, as most times like it was now, it was more mental, but it could also just be frustrations. Today it was something far different; it was more of a sad, unhappy moan of painful remembrance. Shaking their head, they tried to forget the past. It was in the past, but the past can also still hurt and haunt you. Green eyes shimmered at the brink of tears letting out a different type of moan this time, and with it, another headshake. “Sigh, ohh, unh, uh-mmn, sigh, ohh.” 

“Sweetness?” It was more of a term of familiarity; he was a kind soul anyhow, just like his predecessor was. So it was a term of friendly endearment, not a thing of love, well, not the romantic kind, but yes love, the platonic kind, of a parent to child, when he called them that. “Are you okay? Are you in pain, do you maybe need to see someone about it? That sounds so painful, whatever it is.” Morgyn’s green eyes grew wide and showed fear, making Simeon grow more concerned something was wrong with Morgyn. 

_See someone, as in a doctor_ , even the word ‘doctor,’ in their head, frightened them. So quickly replied to dismiss it and or any concern that they should seek medical help. In fact, the whole reason Morgyn drank Healthy Green Tea was to be and stay healthy, as it was known to have some curative properties aside from the tea elevating one’s mood and is tasty to boot, win-win. So anything Morgyn could do or found to try to stay away from the doctor, far away, Morgyn did. So reassuring Simeon, “No, it’s not anything physical. Not this time.” Though the tea was supposed to help with their mood in making them feel happy and most mornings, it did make them very happy. Yet Morgyn’s mind and mostly their heart ached, it was just sadness, one mixed with a deep unmet yearning with it. Making them wish it was just physical pain, something that they could probably put up with, and or treat, and quickly, without seeing a doctor. Though far from free from enduring some kind of physical pain on a semi-regular basis, it seemed they had it on off, on an undeterminable schedule. It had started back a few months ago before they had first stepped into this magical realm. Now it came on more often. But at least they knew it, all about it, that kind of pain, and where it was located in their body; as it was always located in the same spots, inside the hips, to deep inside of their back; and what to do about it, if it ever came. It was nothing harmful, though not feeling too well when it happened, drank a lot of tea, to feel better. As for the pain, although their stomach area to those areas did hurt on-off at times, after weeks of no pain, but it usually left on its own accord, and it was so sporadic when and if it did happen to Morgyn. After all, it only came on a few times, maybe for a few days at a time, but it only happened, rarely every few weeks to months, sometimes several apart, without that odd pain. So it was quite rare, it really actually hurt, but it was something they had learned to cope with. With what their friend had suggested using after asking in concern why they had been moaning like they were, with an obvious question. 

“Oh, is it the tea; is it too hot for you, did you burn yourself?” 

“Nah, it’s just fine. This pot of tea turned out really good today. It’s a good thing you got the second cup, or I would have had all 3 cups. No, if anything, it’s not hot enough for me, but I can always do this,” pointing a finger to the mug, let out a minute burst of Inferniate into the mug of tea, causing the liquid to boil slightly and steam. Sipping away at the now hotter beverage smiles, “Ah, now it’s just perfect, mmm, ah, nice and hot just the way I like it.” 

“Then something seems to be just bothering you, if not that then what is it, do you know, why you were groaning again?” 

“Hmm-uhh-mmm, uh-hmm,” groaning again, trying to push hard past it and not let it eat away at them. Leaving it as ambiguous as they are, answered with, “Mental pain.” 

Sure, Morgyn smiled quite a lot, but rarely did Morgyn laugh, and he seemed to think, at least at times, it was not genuinely, and joyfully, those rare times that Morgyn did laugh. He shook his head, wishing and hoping to see their friend at least be truly happy. Wishing there was some sort of tickle spell, one could learn to cast on Morgyn to hear them laughing. Only rarely did they, and he see their friend really smile and laugh. Well, even then, Simeon wouldn’t also call it a genuine laugh, more like a chuckle, and not a long hard one, just a quiet light one, let alone joyfully. The only rare times that he Simeon remembers Morgyn, actually laughing, was when he found or rather caught them in the library away off in some sort of crazy adventure with a good book. Now hoping that it could easily be fixed, asked, “Hmm, so do you need some aspirin?” 

“No, it’s not that kind of mental pain, thanks, though, all the same.” 

“Is there anything I can try to do to help you, to feel better, or cheer you up, or anything that I can say to you, or do for you to try to make you feel better, anything at all? I hate seeing you like this, Morgyn, it just breaks my heart. 

Sipping and quickly finishing their tea, and genuinely smiling at Simeon’s loving concern and care. It reminded Morgyn of their parents, which flushed over them with melancholy, mixing with the sad feelings they already felt and making their heartache, a bit more deepened. “I do really appreciate the concern, but it’s nothing you can help me with, not even with magic. I just sometimes get a little moody and sad some days. I’m sorry, but you wouldn’t understand it; I couldn’t explain it to you even if I tried. It’s just something I’ve learned to come to terms with and deal with, by surrounding myself with people who love and care about me.” 

“I’m here for you if you do need me, whenever, we all are, and we all do love you.” 

The Untamed Magic Sage nodded and bit back their tears as they walked off to get some fresh air, and, more importantly, right now, get some solitude, outside and away from the others, or at least Simeon. Morgyn sigh moans again, as seemingly accepting as other Sages are, still even then, Morgyn had always felt all alone. It didn’t help that they weren’t able to answer the obvious question they all had asked. Morgyn just couldn’t do that. 

The Sages had seemed to accept the fact that I had been born different; at least that’s what I had hinted at when I was asked what I am. It was all I could do for an answer to that question and were accepting of what answer I gave them. What am I, you ask? I couldn’t give them a real proper answer, because I honestly don’t know myself. I was, am, still just an anomaly of nature, a mistake, and an abomination. So no one could or would understand or know the kind of pain I had gone through in my young or earlier life. I reminisce as I take a walk, remembering the day I came here. 

I had been pretty unhappy, but I was so delighted when I did find the portal to this wondrous place. Not that I was looking for it, if anything, this place seemed to magically, ha, ha, find me. Little did I know it was exactly what I needed and what they needed too. I had been a teenager and nearing changing into my young adult stage in life when I stumbled by happenstance, upon the portal to this wondrous place, and had been soon transformed into a Spellcaster. Yes, I was the odd one out here, born a normal, well as normal as I am, human, a mortal I mean, and was changed into a Spellcaster. It was even foretold one would come to bridge the gap, not being conformed to either worlds, by way of their birth. So, yes, I suppose that does fit me, and therefore, I was seen as the bridge to connect this world to the normal human society. I, in fact, was the one that forged a new path, one not known about when I started learning magic here, the helpmate of taming the chaos, to come, the helpmate to tame the chaos. Huh, that is so not me if anything I make it, literally. No, I wasn’t born a Spellcaster like all the others here. All had been normal, up until that time, well, as normal as my two wonderful loving and accepting parents would make it for me, their special child. 

But not even my parents could protect me, an anomaly of nature and therefore a vulnerable and special child, from school, specifically in middle and in high school; grade school was fine, especially kindergarten. Up until then, I had been living a sheltered life, as best they and I could do it, and handle it. To protect me, from those questions, from other people. They were doing it all out of love, and I do adore them for it. For keeping me away from the bad things of this world, and in nurturing me in my personality. So that my mind and character could fully shine, bringing forth all my potential that I have inside of me. Without any sort of encumbrance from other people. So then, I could finally decide for myself what I am; what I’m to be, as far as my identity of sex or gender goes. That part, well, I still have not yet come to that conclusion, as of yet. I’ll let you know if I ever do. The other stuff, however, I had long since figured out. 

Some days I chose to be female and other days a male, some days both. Whatever I decided on, that day, or week, or month, or months at a time, my parents gleefully accepted it, and me, and rejoiced as I explored my gender identity and answered all of my curious questions, as best they could explain and show me. Even my attempts at trying to master peeing standing up like my dad. Yeah, maybe I’ll tell you how that went some other time, ha, ha. 

Hard to believe it, if you knew me, that I was quite a shy child. I would hardly dare to talk to anyone outside my family. But then again, being a Bookworm, I still can be that way, from time to time, just wanting and needing some time to myself, to get lost, away in a good book. I am also a mutable star sign, so that fits me quite well, with the changes I went through. Now because of my parents, I am a social person; I am quite Outgoing and a people person! I can talk your ear off, and when I am all done with that ear, I will gladly do the same to the other one! Smirking and with a slight giggle at the thought in their head, let out a quiet laugh, no one, but they heard. Then the sadness came rushing back as they remised of the dark and horrid past. As wonderful as my parents are, sometimes no one can prepare you for the real world, and all the pain you will have to suffer for it, for being so different. 

Sure, everyone usually does experience it in one way or another in varying degrees, but no one ever would want to endure it, the coming out of what they are, a he, or a she, “Damn it! That’s the big problem! Now, what am I? Now I do not even know what to call myself anymore.” Sighing, well, only one thing in this situation would do it, or be right, a name, my name, will do. There was also one other thing I learned how to do, and served as a warning for all those fools that had to learn the hard way, to stay well away from me when it does happen. I had only done it a handful of times, namely, while changed into a Spellcaster, and at least a few more times after that. Couldn’t tell you, as I hardly remember, considering since almost every time it does happen, I’m in such a fury of untamed emotions, at the time, and had probably blacked out; apparently, I had done some damage and caused a lot of fear. It was also how I discovered the new magic. Yes, I am a unique one, all right. I felt it coming, and what I had to do, to warn them, with my scream therapy! “Aaaahhaaaa‼! I am Morgyn Ember, Sage of the Untamed Magic, and I don’t think I will ever find anyone who could ever even start to understand what I have been through in my life, not ever‼” 

Crying now and sniffling hopped onto their trusty broom and flew off to go to the Dueling Area. Someplace hopefully abandoned right now, or it would be shorty, everyone knew by now, or at least was warned, to stay far away from me when I got into a bad mood like this! I have to be all alone to take all the incoming untamed and uninhibited rage that I feel building up inside out on something. Or take it out on someone! If they are stupid enough to dare try to come near me when I am like this, they would then be in for the duel of their life and most likely be on their back and backside when I had got through with them! I had my demons to face, and practicing my magic was usually now my new form of healing and getting all that anger and rage, I feel bottling up inside of me, out, in a safe, constructive manner of course. My therapists all told me; the same thing, to never bottle up my emotions; that it’s unhealthy, and it would lead to nothing but trouble. My parents would say that to me, too, and help me breathe through it and walk me through what I was feeling, to feel validated in how I felt. Even if I had no idea what I was feeling, at least they made all of those confusing feelings I had, validated so that I could feel accepted in feeling whatever they were. Still, I get so confused. No one got it, and no one understands me. I don’t get me at times. 

“Some so-called friends I had. They sure showed their true colors. Get over yourself, Morgyn, no big deal they said, so you are gay, or a lesbian, or uh, a bisexual. Yeah,” zapping a rock with a bolt of electricity, making it crackle off the rock I blasted! “Pfffft, oh, I am so over that fact, of what to call myself, besides a bisexual, since it was the only thing, _to call_ , myself, since I do like both, especially considering.” Looking around, I mumble to myself some more and start to cry bitterly. “Yes, being bisexual, sure, was one thing, and is easily, accepted, especially nowadays,” shooting off a fireball, then electricity, again, from my wand, on random targets including the sky and the ground, as I let it all out, “though still ridiculed by some. It’s all completely normal nowadays and accepted,” I mock away, finding more things to shoot at with my wand, with my energy and my anger as well as frustration and hurt I need to drain out of my body and system while crying out now in a torrent of emotions. “What am I, you ask? Sniff, I’ll tell you. Some days, well, I do want to wear dresses, wear make-up, and look like a girl. But sometimes, I just want to wear pants and look as much like a guy as I can. Some days, I just can’t decide that, and I just go with some lip-gloss and my eyeliner on those days, as it brings out my beautiful green eyes. As for clothes, I like this outfit the best. Especially on those days.” 


	2. Don’t Mess With Morgyn, Or Be Burned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is going to be in a lot of pain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is up in Fanfiction for this story, and I'll try to add a new chapter each time I put a new one up for this same one in Fanfiction. However, I might add more chapters earlier than that, all depending on how long it is taking to work on a chapter.

**_ Don’t Mess With Morgyn, Or Be Burned!  _ **

  1. Faba had been looking around for the other Sage, but she had spotted Simeon first. So asked him, as this was important, and it needed to be done; right away, as she hadn’t located the one that she was looking for, yet, after already looking around for them. “Where’s Morgyn?” 



“Uh, I think they went to the Dueling Grounds if I were to guess.” 

That would explain it, why she didn’t found Morgyn, having not checked there. “Okay, I think it’s time, it’s about the other part of that prophecy concerning Morgyn. Minerva stopped me so that she could give me a message to pass along to Morgyn, one of great importance, so I have to go tell…” 

“I… wouldn’t go out there if I were you,” warns Simeon, gently shaking his head. “I heard Morgyn screaming; loudly.” 

“So, so what…?” 

“So, I’m sure you know, by now, what that means.” 

“No, I don’t, so do tell me, what does it mean; when Morgyn Ember screams like a lunatic?” 

“You know very well, what it means, and if you really don’t, then, what will happen to you will probably not be pleasant, if, uh…he, I guess, is in that kind of mood. I am sure whatever it is you need to see or talk to, him, about, can wait. Until she is ready to come back. I think whatever it is you need to see her about, you should wait until she or he, um, they return.” 

“I am the Sage of Mischief; I am not afraid of what Morgyn Ember; might; do to me; if I do go out there. Pfffft, pathetic, you can’t even decide what to call Morgyn, he or she. I know exactly what to call them, a weirdo!” 

“That’s right, I don’t. And don’t you dare ever call Morgyn that, or any other mean names you have come up with for them, especially to their face, if you know what is good for you,” Simeon scold warns L. Faba. “It’s one thing not to know, and call Morgyn a, him, or her, and then get told off, or gently corrected, but it is quite another thing to mock Morgyn like you just did.” 

“Well, I might not have to, if I knew what exactly Morgyn is; a he or a she! Morgyn never ever made that clear to us, once, what they are. Should I be attracted to Morgyn or repulsed by Morgyn? I don’t know, because I can’t tell what gender Morgyn is!” 

“Maybe that’s why Morgyn is so upset some days; Morgyn might not know themself what they are. Some people have had such a bad trauma or several, in their life that they are in mental pain, and anguish over it, so much so that they can’t decide things for themselves of what they want anymore. Maybe they were part of, or witness, or were a victim of something very traumatic in their life and can’t or are having a very tough time getting over it. That might be the case with Morgyn. In fact, he or she did say before they left that they had mental pain, it could be some sort of mental anguish that they have which could correspond with why Morgyn is so ambiguous with it; concerning their gender identity.” In fact, what Simeon thought came up with to say to L. Faba, might explain precisely why Morgyn hates doctors and hospitals so much, he, was traumatized, at birth, and now carried the scars of it, a horrendous mistake. “Maybe the doctor accidentally cut his penis off by mistake, instead of just the cord when he was born. Who knows what could have happened to Morgyn in their life that makes them be so gender ambiguous with us. So, L., unlike you, I’m trying to be understanding as well as be respectful of what Morgyn is, or is choosing to be, yes, even when I am wrong. I think maybe Morgyn is just having a very hard time of it all, namely in deciding on what they are, or choosing to be, for the next while. They might want to be one or the other, either a boy or a girl, and are now just now going through that transitional change right now. Maybe Morgyn is also, afraid now, of the changes that they want to make, and what we, and the others, might say or now think; who knows. Just let Morgyn work it all out for themselves and don’t interfere unless they ask. Let Morgyn tell you what they are, that’s the least and the respectful thing you can do or say around them.” Simeon’s Sage wisdom was shining through in all its sagely glory, was right, at least about letting Morgyn be for now. Letting Morgyn decide for themselves on who and what they are, was best. Be it the reason, of trauma/s affecting them, or just an overall dissatisfaction of life, or perhaps an unfortunate mistake and or trauma because of it. Morgyn’s general, and more importantly, mental health, was far more important than what they are as far as gender goes. As long as Morgyn is healthy and can be happy, with how they are, then that is all that matters in the end, not their gender. 

“So we might actually see Morgyn in a dress for change? Morgyn, in a dress, or skirt, that at least would solve a few questions.” 

Sighing, “Actually, it probably wouldn’t. Besides, what does it matter to you, what Morgyn decides to dress in?” 

“I just said it might be interesting to see them in a dress for a change. Even if Morgyn really isn’t that gender,” L. Faba laughs semi wickedly! 

“Well…?” 

Impatiently, “Well, what?” 

“So, are you going, or are you just stalling for time, in hopes Morgyn comes back, so you don’t have to go and face them in that state of mind and emotion?” 

“Like I said…I am not afraid of Morgyn Ember, I am the Sage of Mischief!” Confident, and walking off, confidently, but out of sight or view of Simeon, was now not so sure it was a very good idea at all to go see Morgyn, to relay the message. Everyone had been warned, and a few unfortunate souls had either witnessed and or were a victim of the fury that can be Morgyn Ember in one of their bad moods. Though the bouts didn’t last too long and usually were over it very quickly, in a few short hours or less, to no later than the next day, if they were in a terribly bad mood. So you could usually find Morgyn smiling again, generally after centering themselves. But was a whirlwind of furry and or craziness when in that mood or state of mind until they have centered themselves. 

Meanwhile, out of sight of L Faba, watching by the side of the open window looking out as she walked off looking unconfident and hesitant when she thought he wasn’t watching her. “Oh yeah, you are a big walking pillar of confidence,” chuckles Simeon. “Might need to prepare a casket and get a new Sage of Mischief around here. Now, who was it who wanted to replace you…?” Still gleefully laughing all about it, headed to the kitchenette area to brew a new pot of tea, one Morgyn doesn’t drink, but probably, should, Calming Chamomile Tea. By the time Morgyn got back here, it should be long ready for them to drink. 

“Aaah, unh, aaah,” furry flowing from hand to wand while practicing, something was starting to be discovered by Morgyn. But was suddenly rudely interrupted, and L. Faba nearly felt the pain! 

“Hey, Morgyn, I know you’re busy, finding yourself, and all, but I need to…aaah!” 

Morgyn swung around and pointed their wand at L. Faba, just barely containing the flowing magic to a paff. Panting hard, almost seething, as they spoke, “What, are you, doing here, can’t you see, I’m practicing?! If you know what’s good for you, I would suggest you get out of here, before I do lose control, and fry you, or make you my next target, for practicing on‼” 

“You don’t scare me, Morgyn.” 

“Huh, you should be scared,” and practices their moves and breathing and centering exercises, while not facing, L. Faba, “I can be dangerous when I am like this. So it’s in your best interest to leave me now. I don’t like it, and I should not be interrupted, especially in the middle of my meditation and breathing, doing my magical exercises. You coming here and then interrupting me, right in the middle of all that, really threw me off. Therefore, go, you are ticking me right off, right now, being here, still! Especially since I’ll probably have to start all over again, now, because of you! I want and need my privacy right now. I _was_ in a better mood until you showed up and ruined it all for me‼ So do kindly, bugger off, as I don’t want to look at you right now‼ I am that angry with you right now, so leave!” 

Shaking her head, “Pfffft, if you weren’t such an, _it_ , I would swear you were majorly PMSing right now, on a total bitch fit.” Silence, they stopped L. Faba smiles, happy she hit the nail down really hard. But something else besides a nerve got hit, namely L. Faba’s eyes. Suddenly with no warning, Morgyn swung around hand aimed! L. Faba’s eyes got blinded temporarily, by light, energy, fire, and electricity, shooting out of Morgyn’s hand! 

“Aaah, unh! What?” _How did I do that, oh my, I…_ Even Morgyn was surprised by what they had just done to L. Faba but was in such a state, something had just clicked, and a new discovery was made! Unfortunately, someone had paid the price for it, namely for saying the wrong thing to Morgyn! 

Flung off from Morgyn’s powerful burst, L. Faba landed hard right on her butt then flat out on her back while a hot fire seared all over her body while electricity crackled off of it! When her mind came back to her, from the shock, after finally realizing what just happened, and hit her. The only justifiable thought was, _‘Damn it, Simeon was right; I should not have come here, right now. Not when you were in a bad mood like this. Am I dead? No. Guess not.’_

Morgyn looked at their crackling hands, and a smile coy smile crept across their face. Maybe not being able to decide what one was worse, to hit her with, fire, or electricity, gave them the result of both, for a really nasty combo! _I can combine spells. How very useful. I wonder what other spells I can combine, or learn, to then combine? I’ll have to practice the other two Houses of Magic, and ask for some spells or find them in the library and at Spell Casters Ally._ Hearing L. Faba moaning out in a bit of pain, the anger rushed back in. Though that burst of power was what Morgyn needed to center themselves, to eject it all out of their system, almost like using Discharge. Speaking of which, it was starting to get up there, Morgyn’s Spellcaster charge, and was getting to the time to use, Discharge. However, it did not quell Morgyn’s justified indignation at what L. Faba had just rudely and callously just said and called them! The other part, blown off, did not matter, but what she called them, well that, was one good way to get on Morgyn’s bad side! Just barely contained raging anger, flashing in their green eyes, “What, did, you, just, call, me?” 

Flashback to their childhood. “Morgyn Ember; doesn’t have gender! Morgyn Ember; can’t figure out their gender! Morgyn Ember; has a weird gender!” There were more jeers, but that was their favorites among others that got repeated in their bullying. “You are not a boy or a girl, you are just an, it! You are nothing, you are not even a real person, Morgyn Ember, just an, it!” A mortal enemy made, and Morgyn hated their name, their face, and every single thing about them. Morgyn, so angered in a rage, over the flashback, had nearly seen L. Faba, namely L. Faba’s face, as that bully girl’s face, for a few moments, right before snapping back to reality! 

Fat tears pouring out, shaking, “Did you just dare, to call me, an, _it_ , an, **it**!?” 

“Unh, uhh, um, sorry?” 

“You called me an, **_it_** , a thing, I am not an, it, I am a person, just like you, with feelings that you just hurt,” pointing their wand at her and elevating her off of the cold ground! “Feelings that you are about to just barely know what it feels like, to have, from hurtful people like you‼” Hot tears blazing, pain in their words. “Someone who I thought was an actual friend, for once‼ Well, I guess I was so wrong‼” Swinging L. Faba around fast and again doing an electric fire mix they had just learned, used it on her again, to cause L. Faba pain, to make her learn how it felt, to be hurt like that, call it a magical spanking! In doing so, Morgyn flung her halfway across the Dueling Ground field before stomping over to her. “Don’t you, **ever** , dare, call me, an, it, ever again‼ If you don’t know what to call me, or what pronouns to use with me, that’s fine, just call me Morgyn or ask me what you can call me. But don’t you, ever, **_dare_** call me,” they speak vehemently, breathing hard and heavily, “an, it, ever again‼ Or you will be on the other side of this life, with someone as your replacement‼ Got it?!” 

  1. Faba suddenly did something she hadn’t done since she was a child, wet herself, and cried about it. Like a timid little child, spoke, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Morgyn, please don’t kill me.”



Like all bullies Morgyn found once shown, you are not afraid of them or defend yourself or dare say, hurt them back. They usually back down. They also scream and cry like a little bitch, and baby, to their mommy and daddy about it! Quite satisfied to see her like that, L. Faba clearly now learning her place around them, and what not to ever dare say again, was quite happy with themselves, despite what was done to bring her to that state. She deserved it, after all. “You have been warned; don’t ever cross me, ever again, unless you are ready to duel for your life for it!” 

“Ung, ugh. You made me piss myself.” 

“Good, serves you right. Clean yourself up, you’re a mess.” But suddenly a weird feeling shot through Morgyn, seeing L. Faba like that, and memories of the past and that strange poking out feeling they hated. But at the same time, it felt good; and didn’t know why. Morgyn did feel genuinely bad for making L. Faba so scared that she had wet herself, but seeing that, her there in a puddle of urine, well something else, started to course through their system. Shaking their head, Morgyn walked off, not knowing what to make of it. Being the innocent minded person that they are; really had no idea. 

But having to have the last word as Morgyn walked off, “Ugh, I still think despite that you are seemingly a guy, you are really girl right now! Because you sure are acting like one! Being a big total mega-bitch right now, on her mega-bitch period‼” L. Faba soon regretting saying that as she was flung to the very edge of the rock of the Dueling Grounds with a simple flick of Morgyn’s wrist and gesture of the finger! With that, she was also blasted hard with Morgyn’s new magic spell they had recently learned how to do, a Zipzap Inferniate combo! 

While Morgyn simply kept walking on, taking a long needed walk around the Realm of Magic, before going back to HQ, to try to cool off some. Morgyn figured that they could do or finish off their balancing centering breathing exercises combined with their magical practice, someplace else, maybe the Gardens for a change, it was more peaceful there anyhow. Maybe catch a few frogs and gather up a few supplies while there as well. Go grab a spell book or two from Casters Ally. 

_Humph, what do you know about me? Nothing. That’s obvious. I have never had one, and I do not think, especially now, I can ever have them. My body seemingly wasn’t made for that, to ever even have them, or to have a baby, to get one._ Though not saying it verbally, Morgyn indeed had the last word as they walked off. 

Now having to deal with the onset of it, the upset sadness they had thought they had long gotten over, by now. Of not being able to have nor being able to make a child, from themselves. All that was imposable, they were told, born infertile. The only option they had for a child was to adopt one. But being the kindhearted person, they were; Morgyn did love the idea of adoption. Still, Morgyn did also imagine what it would be like, to have a child, one that was a part of themselves and sharing half their DNA. A dream they had to let go of, long, long ago, but now had to bite back the pain they felt, with a choke of oncoming tears. Adoption was the only thing that could or would be able to fill that void in Morgyn’s heart. To have a family of their own. 


	3. Asking 28 Questions With Morgyn Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, is Morgyn a boy or a girl? The other Sags may never know! Not even if one of them somehow learned an Untamed spell and tried it out on Morgyn to get it out of Morgyn. But Morgyn puts up a fight and wins over. After all, they were the one who learned and created this magic and is a master over it. Now it's the ball in Morgyn's court, and will Morgyn ever tell them both what they want to know? Namely, the truth about what sex they are; or for that matter, sex they were, and or their gender identity as such?

**_ Asking 28 Questions With Morgyn Ember _ **

Simeon overheard the door slam open and shut and came over, a cup of tea in his hand. He was surprised, and actually not to see it was L. Faba and not Morgyn. She was filthy, charred, and reeked. Namely, of fire, electricity, and of course, urine. “Well, do I dare ask it, what happened to you? I’m honesty actually surprise to see you are still alive!” Trying hard to hold back the laugh he had at the sight of L Faba. Morgyn must have been super pissed off at L. Faba to do that to her! Though the huge smile and headshake did betray the laughter that might just start to erupt at any moment. 

“Don’t; say a word, old man. Just get me cleaned up.” 

“Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, as you wish,” casting the Scruberoo spell on the Mischief Sage. “You know, I think you will need this more than Morgyn right about now.” Going to fetch a cup of tea, he made. “There you are, my dear. Think nothing of it, the accident you had, it must have been quite the scare you had. Fear is far different from the silliness of not going to the bathroom when you should have gone. So don’t be embarrassed about it, about you having that accident, as that can happen to anyone.” Hey, being a Sage wasn’t just a title you know, you had to be wise, and know a few things. Simeon already knew the accident no doubt was most likely caused by fear, and not of merely not making it to the bathroom in time. 

“I am not embarrassed! I’m furious! So enraged, that I am going to kill or at least severely hurt Morgyn the next time I see them!” 

“I’m sure you will. Drink your tea, dear.” Simeon still also had that cup of tea, he was about halfway through drinking when L. Faba came in, but the third one was for Morgyn. He was drinking it in front of her now, to be sure, L. Faba drinks hers and shows her, that it wasn’t something nasty, or a hexed potion, disguised as an ordinary cup of tea. “There, now, don’t you feel better?” The tea quickly did its job, calming down the angry Sage. 

“Yeah, but Morgyn can be a real jerk sometimes.” 

“Well, I did warn you not to go down there when they were in that mood. You probably should have waited, even if it was important whatever you had to tell Morgyn.” Simeon knew Morgyn wasn’t the type to not warn someone in how they were feeling, or be so callous to hurt someone without a good reason unless it was done in self-defense. So L. Faba obviously must have said or had done something to push Morgyn too far, that they had felt they had to do that, or whatever Morgyn did to L. Faba. So Simeon curiously asked how she came to that state. “Still, even so, you probably got exactly what was deservingly coming to you. So…. What happened, what did you do to Morgyn?” 

“Morgyn didn’t want to look at me for starters after being interrupted. It might have ended a bit better if I took the warning and left or just told them then, I had to deliver a message from Minerva to them, and it was vitally important. Morgyn had even warned me to leave because they were dangerous when in that state or mood.” 

“So, you didn’t heed Morgyn’s warnings then, to leave?” 

“No, because I told Morgyn I wasn’t afraid of them, even when Morgyn warned me I should be afraid of them when they are like that. It wasn’t just that, I opened my mouth at them the wrong way to make them snap. Morgyn complains that they are tactless a lot; no, if anything, I was the tactless one. If I hadn’t called Morgyn an, it, and well… I had no idea that Morgyn had that kind of power! How could he or she cast a Zipzap and an Inferniate on me, at the exact same time?!” 

“Whoa, at the same time, you say, are you sure?” 

“Yes, at the same damn time, they were combined together, both times…or…maybe it was 3 times? It might have been 3, but 2 for sure Morgyn hit me with it. The first time I wasn’t so sure about that, as I think Morgyn knocked me out for a few seconds. But the second and third time confirmed it, Morgyn can combine spells. That’s unheard of, even for a Sage! Then I had to have the last word, and she or he nearly flung me off the edge of the Dueling Grounds rock. If it weren’t for the magical and physical barrier on it protecting me, I would have perished!” 

So it was completely and utterly L. Faba’s fault then, calling Morgyn an, it, and pushing them too far. Along with not heeding Morgyn’s clear warnings, before that. “Did you learn anything, dear?” 

Scoffing almost laughing about it now, “Yeah, don’t ever mess with Morgyn Ember, or at least not when she’s is having her period, because Morgyn can be a huge mega nasty nightmare, during that time of the month!” 

Scoffing, Morgyn had come in quietly, not wanting to cause much more trouble than they had already had. After buying a book, and then practicing with Wise One had learned a new spell, and Wise One had given the compliment. ‘You have an owl’s insight and wisdom. I just love it when you learn new spells.’ So because of that and having their familiar with them, but now dismissed, was in a confident mood. So Morgyn was now in a good mood, at least. However, already though it seemed, L. Faba was still on her high llama about the matter before. “Still haven’t learned have you, L. Faba, you know nothing about me!” 

“Then, do tell me! By the way, the period thing, I said, was just a joke, because you were acting like a total witch to me!” 

“I am one, and so are you, so is Simeon! So is everyone else in Glimmerbrook! If you haven’t figured that fact out already! I’m one of you, a Spellcaster! So calling me a witch; isn’t exactly the brightest of insults, you know! For a Sage, you sure aren’t a very bright one!” Giving Faba one of their famous disgusted disappointed disproving looks. This made Simeon laugh, though, at the remark. 

“Easy, Morgyn,” going to fetch it and coming back, chuckling about the insult and the throwing it back in her face comment Morgyn gave, “here, have some tea, I made it for you, it’s already working on Faba, and it will work on you as well I’m sure.” 

“What kind of tea is it?” Taking a sniff of it, it sure smelled good. 

“Something you should try to drink more often than just Healthy Green Tea.” Simeon waited a few seconds for Morgyn to take a few sips of it before asking. “So, do you like it?” 

“Mmm, mmm-hmm, it’s really nice tea.” Already after just a few sips was calming right down and no longer upset anymore. Morgyn was always amazed at teas and the moods and feelings that teas would give to you, and just feeling warm inside from the hot tea, was always pleasant. “So what kind of tea is it? I do really like it.” 

“It’s Calming Chamomile Tea.” 

“It’s certainly working on me already. It’s also doing something else to me as well.” They had plumb forgotten all about that and doing something about that earlier, before leaving. 

“Uh, good or bad?” 

“Natural, I have to go pee, real bad. Should have gone pee before hitting the Dueling Grounds, oh boy, ha, ha, whoo, now I really got to go.” Morgyn hated this, not that they had made it a point to happen, or rather to get this bad, even now. But back before coming here, Morgyn always made sure to use the toilet, of course, right before leaving home, or if where they were visiting, be it with friends or whatnot, if it was available to them. Then try to go as soon as their bladder got filled up enough to need to pee or notice it or give off those signals. Usually then with plenty of time before it got to the dire stage, so Morgyn had enough time to go find one, or go home, depending on the case, of course, generally being if they were out in town. Obviously, being the way that Morgyn is had posed many problems, as one could guess when needing to use the restroom, at least out in public As Morgyn had their own personal curse they had to live with. Being out someplace new was one of those bad things, and it usually freaked Morgyn right out. Namely being caught off-guard and not then being able to find a suitable restroom that they could use in time. So Morgyn feared and avoided it at all costs, having a full bladder, and was very careful in always using the bathroom before leaving, and any chance they got, and if need be, limiting liquids when going to, or in a new place, even if in need of something to drink. So a regular household type of bathroom was a sanctuary for someone like Morgyn. It was why they had fought so hard for gender equality before finding this magical place. Places needed to do that, have that, a special bathroom, or even a family bathroom, or better yet, just remove all those silly male-female bathroom barriers and designations. Or at least in public have a washroom that could be used by all, for people like them and others who suffer from different toileting problems. Even for the totally ordinary people, as bathroom problems do arise from time to time, even in regular normal people. 

Morgyn had used the argument, saying: think of all those tourist traps and stops that buses have to make, with so many people on them. Not all but a good deal of the passengers will need to have a pit stop. Yes, males do pee faster, so guess what line will be done more quickly while the ladies are still standing around dancing by the restroom. We need to remove all those male-female designated doors and let the lines be equal. Think of how fast the lineups at those bus stops will go when we get rid of them. It would be wonderful for all the Transgender people, the gender challenged, or gender fluid people, or people who are suffering from shy bladder syndrome. It could also be that they are gay or lesbian and are just not comfortable in using a male or female designated restroom. It’s not just for those people; it’s for the normal gendered people as well. 

Think of your children, are they still little? Or remember back to the time when they were little. As you may well know, sometimes children just need to go potty very badly, suddenly, especially at the potty training stage, and even after when they are young children, at times, they just can’t wait too long. You need to get them in and then out of the restroom and not have to worry about it, what washroom you and they can safely use, especially when with the opposite sexed parent. It happens. Anyone ever heard of irritable bowel syndrome? No? Trust me; it’s a thing, and not pleasant. So compare it with something like this. Ever have a big diaper blowout? It’s something like that, only with a teen to an adult and up, even children can get it too. When sufferers get a bout of that, they need to go poop; now. Let’s say, a person is in a park with a washroom with male and female designated toilets only, but one toilet in each washroom. So there is going to be a huge problem, if someone is in that washroom, that that person needs to use. They might not make it, and it is all because people can’t see past their big long noses to see we are all equal inside, regardless of your gender! 

L. Faba smiles, getting a nasty idea, and no, it wasn’t anything, too mean, or even evil, of what and why she was smiling and had in mind to do to Morgyn. But this, Morgyn needing to go pee badly could prove to be very interesting, and quite, informing, in what she had in mind. There was a way to find out without saying a word, and if not, then she had one more idea up her sleeves to try to find that out. She had been known to ‘borrow’ things without asking, and L. Faba had done so, with something in Morgyn’s room, but had at least returned it, after quickly looking through it. So knew something, she could now use against the Sage of Untamed Magic. That is if the first idea failed to work out as planned. “Well, you know where the bathroom is, so go use it. You know, before what happened to me, because of you, happens to you.” 

“Whoo boy, yeah, don’t have much longer here, before it goes critical, then I’m really going to be in trouble. I’m dancing here already; I gotta go pee so badly. Here, Simeon, take my cup, that was lovely by the way, that tea you made. Just what I needed. I’ll be sure to have that when I do need to calm myself down.” 

Watching as Morgyn rushes off fast while doing the pee walk, L. Faba was smiling wickedly while grabbing something out. Simeon gave her a suspicious look, and knowing her; that she was up to something, no doubt mischievous! As soon as Morgyn was near the door and going inside of the bathroom, L. Faba got on her broom and flew to the bathroom. “Whoa, oh come on.” She never had much luck in riding on her broom or mop rather, and usually had troubles staying on, and had to hang on as it flew off! Simeon followed her doing the same, who did have proper coordination it seemed and flew off with ease, to follow little miss clumsy rider. Looking over to see him there, “Shhh.” 

Whispering, “What are you doing?” 

Doing a pipe down gesture, listened at the door, to hear Morgyn in there using the toilet. She whispers, “What does it look like?” Namely, L. Faba was trying to listen in for the masculine and or feminine urinating sounds. Or the telltale, sound, of toilet seat going up, before peeing. 

Morgyn had to do the pee-pee dance one more time, to stay in control and calming their bladder down, as because as you may well know, as soon as you see the toilet, it usually makes the urge to go, a lot worse. “Oh, I gotta pee, oh come on, unh-mmm, whoo, sigh, there we go.” The strong urge passed now was okay now. This pause to try to regain control in the bathroom had also alerted the bathroom occupant, to what was going on out the door! Smirking and rolling their big green eyes at them. Little did the two of them know that Morgyn had very good hearing and heard their approach even flying on their brooms, - the magic pop when riding brooms, - and especially L. Faba’s clumsy broom riding, and of course, Morgyn also overhearing them whispering. They were obviously standing there by the door, trying to listen in on them, using the bathroom! Rude much! Folding their arms over, and just shaking their head, thinking. _Little kids and perverts, I’m living here with. These 2 adult Sages act more like pervey little kids; than the adults they actually are._ Shaking their head at them from behind the door. Well, if it was a show, the 2 were after listening to, or in on, well, Morgyn could do that, and give them that show. Oh, this was just too fun! Trying to contain their giggles, Morgyn wasn’t known by them to be one, but yeah, Morgyn was indeed a bit of a prankster. So now, Morgyn made sure to let them hear it all, as they got ready to use the toilet. Oh, how fun, to get to do this! Namely, them loudly unzipping their zipper, as Morgyn adjusts the toilet seat loudly, then their clothes, and relaxing a bit to get it to come out while leaning over a bit, and then, confidently, like a champion, pees, hard, into the toilet, while sighing away in relief. “Ohh, that feels so good. Ohh, so much better. Ahhhh, so good. Oh, I had to pee so badly. Ohh, ahhhhh, what a relief. Ahh, sweet relief, sigh.” 

“I knew it, so Morgyn **_is_** a guy.” 

Simeon nodded he had to admit, despite thinking and figuring Morgyn had more resembled a female, to his eyes, and acted like one, more or less. But still, after hearing himself peeing like that, he had to now admit it. Morgyn did indeed sound masculine while urinating, plus the sound of the seat going up, sealed it. “Sure sounds like it. Guess Morgyn is a male, after all.” 

But L. Faba also hears the toilet roller or toilet paper being used, odd, and then a little shuffling about but not the toilet being flushed. Okay, most likely, they were just tucking in their beige-grey sweater back down into their pants. The flush? It hadn’t happened yet, and yet... No, no. No now! Forget it, now was the time! Rather than waiting for it and Morgyn, did it. Oh, and yes, it was indeed unlocked. So she flung open the bathroom door, maybe to spot it, the confirmation, only to see Morgyn just standing there, decent, and make-up compact in hand. About to; power their nose? “What the hell is this?!” 

Not even acting surprised, almost curiously about their sudden presence in the sanctuary that is the bathroom, point blankly told them, now doing it, “I’m just powdering my nose, in here, what does it look like? Plus, I had to do touchups. I did bawl most of my eyeliner off and some of my other make-up off, mostly because of you.” Snapping the make-up powder compact closed went over to go wash their hands at the sink. 

L. Faba let out a guttural angered groan, fist to their head, “Morgyn Ember, you are absolutely impossible! You may like to wear make-up and act like a girl, but obviously, clearly, you are a male, especially down there. Maybe just, small. You even have more or less a male voice. Either that or you are a very flat-chested woman with a low-ish voice, who also likes to dress up like a man! But you obviously just peed into the toilet, standing up, so that makes you…a male!” 

“Um, Faba, the toilet seat is down, and not flushed, and there’s toilet paper in there. Obviously, Morgyn went pee, sitting down, not standing up. So that probably, especially with needing to use toilet paper, makes Morgyn…a girl. Not to mention the make-up thing. You know, Morgyn wears make-up, period, not just doing touchups in the bathroom.” 

“What?” Looking at the seat, it was indeed down, pee in the toilet, and toilet paper in there. It was about the amount a female would typically use to wipe dry with. She then looks over at Morgyn, who raises their eyebrows in humor, also having a shit-eating grin on their face and starts giggling and then laughing loudly. Almost freaked out sounding about it, ask demanded to know the truth! “What are you? Really, what are you?! I want to know!” 

Laughing a bit more finally tells them. “Am I a boy? Am I a girl? Who the hell knows!! But everyone thinks Sage is hot stuff! So I guess that makes you all,” winking at them, “gay!” Laughing away, still, Morgyn walks out of the bathroom, saying, “It’s all yours now, Faba. Don’t forget to flush and put the toilet seat back down when you’re all done, L., ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha heh, heh, heh! So your big dickhead doesn’t accidentally fall in!” 

“Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, well despite what you are, a girl, or a boy, it’s good to hear you laughing like that, Morgyn. I think this is the first time I really heard you really laughing like that, and sounding so joyful when you do it.” 

“That’s cause I do so enjoy messing with people’s heads and especially Faba’s annoying dumb head,” giving her a playful noogie birdy combo. “Who’s a pervy Sage? You’re a pervy Sage! L. Faba is a big pervy Sage,” pointing at him, “and so is Simeon, you’re just a pervy old man, Sage!” 

Rubbing her head, annoyed, by that, what was that, was that a mortal thing what Morgyn did? “To go with the weirdness of your bathroom habits, you got a strange laugh to boot.” 

Morgyn did have a bit of a nerdy or geeky laugh, admittedly, with their ha-has, and the odd hee, hees, and the mix of the two right in there. So Morgyn just points a finger at her, nailing Faba with a weak, newly learned spell of Zipzap and Inferniate, combo, for the insult, and continues giggling away. “You are lucky, I’m mutable, therefore changeable, and that right now, I’m in a good mood, confident to be exact. I have to admit it; I did so enjoy pulling that little joke prank on you two in there!” 

“So, you can combine spells.” Morgyn nods with an uh-hmm. 

“Wait, a prank, you mean you knew we were there the whole time?” 

“Duh! Yup, I sure did. I’ll let you figure it out, let you numbskulls wrack your peabrains on how I peed in the toilet.” 

“This ends now; you will tell me what I want to know.” 

“No. Make me!” 

“Oh, I intend to!” 

Morgyn only stops giggling at this game, and gasps, when they realize what spell the Sage of Mischief had learned at some point in time, namely the Minionize spell. What was worse was Morgyn never taught L. Faba that one, let alone published the books to learn them. Namely, because Morgyn had to thoroughly test not just Minionize, but all of them out, and therefore was a work in progress and for writing the notes to all the new spells down. Namely how the incantations worked, how the spells worked, what the backfire was to each spell, all that. As they hadn’t learned, what the backfires were to any of the Untamed, spells. As they were the one to discover, every one of them. So how L. Faba learned it, unless she used Burgliate on their book notes, was now a bit of a surprising mystery! “Oh no,” realizing and recognizing the incantation and the similar moves to cast that spell, and gasping in shock as they are hit with it! Only it wasn’t the normal spell the way Minionize was supposed to work. Little wonder, as it wasn’t even correctly cast right, to begin with. If anything, the Minionize spell had backfired quite a bit. Mainly since usually, the spell was used to command your intended target to do your bidding in cleaning, repairing, or just sleeping, but then could be snapped out of it at any time. So getting your intended victim to be a completely, obedient, talker; wasn’t exactly part of the spell. But right now, Morgyn didn’t exactly have full control over their mind right now! Though Morgyn fought to regain control of their mind. 

“Be a dear, and fetch me some paper and something to write with.” She had meant Simeon, go get it, but was happy to see the spell had worked, with a nice added bonus. 

“Yes, master.” 

“Master, yes, I do like the sound of that. After all, I am the Master of Mischief. Come to the kitchen table when you are done.” 

Morgyn returned shortly to the kitchen with a pen and some paper. “Is this suitable, master?” 

“Yes, it’s perfect.” 

“What are you doing or intend to do to Morgyn, because I don’t think I approve…” 

“Nothing mean or harmful. I just intend to ask our dear friend Morgyn here a few simple questions. So I command you to be completely open and honest when you answer the questions asked of you, Morgyn. Take a seat.” 

“Yes, master, I will answer all questions asked of me open and honestly. I love being honest.” 

“What’s the paper and pen for then?” L. Faba was already making a tally list, with a line down the middle of the paper and a short line across the top. One side said male, the other side said, female. 

“Keeping a tally, what does it look like? Now let’s start with a simple, easy, first question.” It was also to make sure they were truly under, or still under, the spell. “Tell me. What is your name?” 

“Morgyn Ember.” 

“Now, how do you spell your first name? I admit it, I, or we don’t even know that. Might give us a clue.” 

Cheerfully answering, “Morgyn, M-o-r-g-y-n.” 

“Well, it is a girl’s name for sure, regardless of how it is spelled, so I’ll put a tick on the girl side then. So far, you are leaning on the female side, Morgyn, in your gender.” 

“Actually, I believe that could also be a boy’s name.” 

“Simeon is correct. My name is androgynous, suitable for a male or female name.” 

“Fine, a tick on the male side as well. Hmmm, names. Did you have your name changed?” 

“No, it has always been Morgyn Ember and spelled that way. I love my name, by the way.” 

“Hmm, I see,” putting a tick on each side. “I like it too your name. Do you have a middle name, Morgyn?” 

“Yes.” 

“What is it?” 

“Riley, Morgyn Riley Ember.” 

“That’s also a male and female name, Faba.” 

“I suppose it is.” Putting a tick on each side went on with another gender question. “Favorite colors and hated colors?” 

“I love gender-neutral colors, so, reds, whites, greys, and yellows being my top favorite colors. Especially red, I love red so much. I can also wear black and greens, purples, some browns; they also look good on me too. But I hate pinks and blues, they are so, gender-stereotypical, and I just plainly don’t like those colors at all, and they usually look terrible on me anyhow.” 

“Really.” 

“We got nothing to go on here. Besides, who says, a male can’t like pink and wear that color, and hate blue, and vice versa. You need to ask Morgyn some concrete questions, if you are going to do this, to get a proper answer out of them.” 

Ticking both sides, “Fine, I will. Morgyn, what kind of underwear do you wear?” 

Slapping a hand to their head and shaking their head. “Whatever is comfortable and fits me, as well as looks good on me. Not that anyone should know what kind of unmentionables I have on.” 

“I don’t think there is any wining with those types of questions. Step it up.” 

Morgyn smiles and askes, “What other kinds of questions would you like to ask me, and for me to answer, master?” 

“What kinds of clothes do you like to wear, aside from that, are they all male or all female?” 

“A mix of both. I do like to wear female clothes; they are, more preferable to me. But clothes are clothes. Yes, I do wear women’s clothing choices, from time to time, yes, but I also like men’s clothes too, as sometimes male clothing is more preferable to me as well. It depends on me. But I like female clothes more, then the men’s clothing.” 

“So, you are a…girl!” 

“Don’t put words in my mouth, I only said I like wearing male and female clothing options, I like both. I wear both. I’m weird that way. People dress in drag, both genders. Any more questions?” 

“Oh, of course, I think I got a good one to ask you. I have heard of people who are like you who don’t want to be a boy or a girl anymore, and so they take medicine to look and sound more like a girl or boy. Do you, or did you, take any sort of medication, like hormones, or anything like that?” 

“No. None of that.” In fact, that had surprised Morgyn to hear, never really looking too into that aspect of themselves. Hormone replacement therapy. But drugs were never the answer. In fact hating very much what they looked like, down there, to care to do a thing about it, to decide, either or. They were more emotional, all head, and headstrong, in choosing, in the gender department. Whatever they decided or felt like they were for that day, that’s what they were for the day, or however long they chose. It was due to a lot of factors, but namely 1 factor, no one could give them a proper answer. If someone could give them that, a straight answer, it would make a choice, if need be, a whole lot easier to make if need be. Or at least settle things once and for all, and for that matter what to do about it, that whole gender thing as it stands with Morgyn. But as it stood, gender did not matter one bit to Morgyn, they were who they were, and are, and that’s who and what they are. 

“Oh, okay. Do you sit to pee?” 

“Yes.” 

“Aha! See! There it is, see, Morgyn _is_ a girl!” 

“Faba, please, males, sit to pee as well. Heck, I usually do that at night when I get up to take a pee, so I don’t have to turn on a light. I’ll even do it in the morning sometimes as well. Besides, one could be sitting to pee because they also need to do something else, as well. In fact, Morgyn might have put the seat down; because I forgot to put it down, or some other guy, namely Darrel, who was here earlier, could have used it and left it up.” Grumble growling having no choice, she puts a tick on both sides. 

“You can also be a neat freak, who hates making messes, so chooses to sit, to not make a mess despite being a male, who can pee standing up,” Morgyn adds. 

“It could also be a medical issue, or simply just a choice, of comfort, of why Morgyn chooses to sit to pee. It might not even have a thing to do with gender, just their choice. Some males don’t like to stand to pee and will sit. So asking that probably won’t get you anywhere.” 

“All that is quite true, Simeon. I knew a male who hated standing up to pee because he hated touching his penis. Medical issues are another reason, namely mine, why it is a must for me to sit to pee. So there’s your answer, I sit to pee, due to medical reasons.” 

“Mmm, fine. Oh! That reminds me, thanks, Simeon, and Morgyn. Of course, did you have an operation to change your gender at all, or have you gotten anything, cut off, or removed, if so, what?” 

“No! And thankfully, no. Thank God, no, nope. I was actually a home birth, and yes, I am so thankful for that. Because if I had been born at the hospital, I would have probably been operated on, I think, right after birth or shortly after. I have asked that too if anything got changed down there. My parents said no, not a thing, the way I look down there is the way I have always looked. They had said no to all the doctors who advised it to do surgeries on me. So they refused to consent to any of them on my behalf, when I couldn’t talk, yet, to refuse any surgeries until I freely consented to them. If at all.” 

“Would you do that, though, and if so, to what gender?”

“No, and nothing, I like myself just the way I am. I have not wanted to do that at all since I can remember, and considering the fact, I can’t even decide that; what gender to be, and my crippling fear of hospitals and doctors. I probably won’t ever go in for any sort of operation. It doesn’t matter what one I go to and who I see, it all ends up the same for me, me in pain, and suffering, both mentally and physically. I’ve had nothing but very bad, horrible experiences in hospitals every single time I have gone and or had to see a doctor for anything.” 

“Well, that explains a few things, namely why you are so terrified looking when I do mention getting help.” 

“Yes, and therefore I will do what I can to stay as healthy as possible. I will even go vegetarian if I think that will help me.” 

“Hmm, what else to ask you. Oh, of course! Can you get pregnant?” 

“No.” 

“Can you impregnate someone else then?” 

“No.” 

“Wait, what, why not, why is that?” 

“I was told due to my condition, that I was sterile from birth, I’m infertile.” 

“Do you menstruate?” 

“No.” 

Uh…ejaculate?” 

Morgyn jerked their head back, confused at first what that was or meant, and then clued in, of what it meant. Remembering overhearing some guys saying they had done that, and crude talk about how they would like to put their member all up in their girlfriend’s baby maker and ejaculate all over the inside of her. Morgyn got the idea really quickly, what it meant. Sounded like the seed passing thing from a man to a woman to make a baby. They had the basic idea of how it was done. Nothing like that, as far as that had ever happened to them, answered, “Oh that. Sperm? No. Infertile, I don’t produce that to do that.” 

“This is a stupid and embarrassing question to ask you, Morgyn, sorry in advance, but I need to know, out of curiosity. Do you have hair down there, you know?” 

Eye glancing down, “Yes, finally, I was hairless, as far as pubic hair goes, it’s still not much, but I do have some down there now, yes.” 

Rolling her eyes. “Sorry, that was a weird question to ask you, but it kind of needed to be asked of you. So you have gone through puberty then?” If not, then there was some hope maybe for Morgyn to give an answer later on to the 2 previous questions. Perhaps it was a glandular problem as it sure sounded like Morgyn hadn’t even finished going through puberty yet, even though Morgyn is a young adult. But yet according to them, Morgyn was only 19, so it was maybe possible. Though that should have happened a few years ago. Still, it could just be a mortal thing, when that happens to mortals, as opposed to Spellcasters when puberty starts and finishes. 

“Yes, but I was a very late bloomer when it happened. I didn’t even get nor wanted to have _that_ talk, you know when it did finally start happening. So I told my parents, I knew everything already, I need to know. So please don’t tell me anything. To be completely honest, I have absolutely no interest in WhooHoo right now at all. If I ever will. When and if I do, I will read up about it to find out what information I do need to know on the subject. I have never even gotten flirty yet, so I don’t even need to know, nor care to know,” sighing, “no interest.” 

How odd, Morgyn didn’t even get those normal, urges; one does tend to get from time to time. “That aside, this gets us nowhere. Fine. Let’s go with a real, meaty question then. Morgyn, can you stand to pee, are you able to stand and pee into the toilet, despite the medical condition?” 

“Yes, I can do that, but I sit, but if I need to, I do know how to and can stand to pee.” 

“See, you are a boy! Only boys can stand to pee!” 

“I bet you can stand to pee if you really tried. You can be a real, dick, sometimes!” That got Morgyn and Simeon laughing! 

Rolling her eyes and giving Simeon a dirty look, “You are **not** , helping!” So far, each question asked and then answered, was balanced, offering not one concrete answer to either side of the equation. “I think you are lying, Morgyn. If you have to sit to pee for whatever reason, or whatever this medical thing is you have, then how can you say you can stand to pee as well?” 

“Because I can do both. I should and do need to sit. But I have learned how to stand to pee if I choose to use it, which I don’t normally, as I prefer to sit. But I can and do stand and pee, from time to time, but rarely, only if really need to, like, when I need to fool someone.” 

“Wait, I get it, now, what you did, you stood to pee into the toilet then? Is that right?” 

“Yes. See, Simeon’s smarter than you; he figured it out, what I did.” 

L. Faba had to know, hearing the clunk of the toilet, as she was sure Simeon did too, asked, “So the toilet seat?”

“It was up, and I put it down. I made sure to wipe, though, after I was done. I really messed with your heads, huh?” Giggling away in their nerdish laugh. 

“So, you are a girl, yes?” 

“No.” 

“So, you are a boy, then?” 

“No.” 

“Where you born a boy?” 

“No.” 

“Sigh, were you born a girl?” 

“No.” 

How could that be, “What are you then?” 

“An extraordinary and very special person, that’s who and what I am!” There was no answer! Not to mention, Morgyn was too afraid of doctors and hospitals and was keenly overprotective of their body, to dare let anyone let alone any so-called medical professional to even dare try to make an attempt to try to diagnose them to tell them what they are. As Morgyn got terrible, panic attacks each and every time, they had to be near a hospital or doctors. Not to mention, each and every time, it was so painful, both physically and psychologically, to be in there, even for a few days after, for whatever reason. As their body would react in a negative way and leave them in, physical, mental, and emotional distress, for days afterward. So, it just wasn’t worth it to find out. So as much as Morgyn did want answers, they couldn’t or wouldn’t get them. So it was left, for them, solely, to try to decide on, and figure it out, their own personal gender equation. Besides the truth be told, Morgyn was happy just the way they were, after all, they had the best of both worlds, this way! Yes, curiosity about what they really are was there, of course, but Morgyn was happy, just being who they are. Because at any time they wanted to be, or at any given situation, if need be, they could be male or female. 

Simeon starts laughing, and L. Faba glares at him, and quickly stands up from the table. That was quite enough, and not getting the answer she had wanted to get, got ticked right off at Morgyn, for not offering up any solution towards a real proper answer! Namely, what gender they really are, or for that matter were! So pointing their finger at Morgyn, demanding, “I order you, Morgyn Ember, to drop your pants and underwear, and let me see your gender, and what it is!” 

Now very angry they too got up making fists, “NO‼ I will not do that that is a big no-no‼ By the way, that little spell you put on me, it broke off, or rather I broke it off, quite a few questions back; when I slapped my head, I broke it off. I just continued to play along with this, because I felt like it, and was in a good and obliging mood, to let you ask me all those questions you wanted to know about me. I think you got your answer to what I am. I could have told you what I am, if you asked me really politely and nicely about it, and used some manners about it, but you are just rude, so forget it! So my answer for you is, I’m gender fluid, non-binary, if you must know, is what gender I am. So as much as I enjoyed all of this, in answering all of your curious questions about me. You went too far, with that last question, or rather demand, L. Faba! And now I’m very angry with you! So don’t you even dare come near me; for the next 3 days‼ At least‼ For any reason‼ Or I will really lose my temper on you‼! By the way, if you stole or rather borrowed my book notes on the Minionize spell, just to let you know; that book, is incomplete, and is still a work in progress, namely because, I still don’t know what the backfire is, to that spell, or for that matter, any of the Untamed spells. So I want it back! NOW!! Or I will use that spell on you, along with all the other ones I know!!” 

“Aagh-ugh, damn it!” 

“So let’s see, in all the questions you asked Morgyn, oh lookie here, not one has pointed to their actual true gender. Plus, you blew it big time. I was kind of trying to hint at it that you could have just asked them outright what their actual gender is, and probably would have got the answer. Now I don’t think Morgyn will ever tell you that as far as what gender they really are, if at all; if Morgen can. As maybe there is no actual answer,” winks Simeon, he had a good guess, what Morgyn’s gender is now, from all the asked and then answered questions. 

“What are you? Like for real, what is your for real gender? Don’t give me that I’m gender fluid or non-binary, for an answer, that’s not an answer, I want the real one, your sex, what is it?!” 

“I guess you will never know. Besides your 28 questions, I’ve been keeping track, are up, 30 if you count mine. Well past the usual 20 questions, normally asked. Boy or girl, just know this, that I’m an extraordinary and very special unique person. We all are. Love me, or hate me, but I’m here to stay. And like I said, you better stay away from me, unless you re returning the Minionize spellbook to me, or I will put a hex on you!” Making the gesture with their fingers, “You are this close to me using the Morphiate spell on you and setting you ablaze when I transform you and put fires all around you; when no one is around but me, to put them out!” 

“ _You_ , know, the Morphiate spell, b-but…how?!” She was never asked, nor shown Morgyn that Mischief spell. So how did Morgyn learn that? Her head wasn’t thinking that there were other ways to learn spells, duh! 

“Yes, I do, similarly to how you figured out or learned the Minionize spell to use on me! Sort of, because that Minionize spell wasn’t done properly, let me tell you! Which I honestly think you stole or rather used Burgliate to lift it from my room! Now get out of my face, I am warning you,” hands and fists lit up with magic. L. Faba got the point, real fast, and took off screaming! Watching as L. Faba left, had waited to be sure she was gone, before Morgyn turned and faced Simeon and smiled slightly, and told the one who never asked the question of their true gender, what it is. “By the way, Simeon, it’s, gender…,” Morgyn whispers in his ear, and then walks off to go cool off. 

Simeon, mouth whispered, confused, at the given answer, “What? Really? You really were born that way, for real?” 

Morgyn nods and then heads off. “As I told you both when I was asked, I literally was born differently, down there. Now you know what I am.” 

“No wonder why you answered like you did. I wouldn’t think that was even possible.” But yet, it also explained everything, why Morgyn would call themselves, gender fluid or non-binary, they are. 


	4. A Message Needs To Be Sent Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, someone delivers a message to Morgyn. But what is this all about?

**_ A Message Needs To Be Sent Out _ **

Minerva looked at the clock; it was over 2 hours since she sent L. Faba to go fetch Morgyn and bring or send her here. Even if she was busy, with her Sagely duties, Morgyn should have been here by now. Going outside looking around, no, no Morgyn, she wasn’t coming, but she did see someone more reliable then L. Faba, to once again relay it to her. “Grace, hey, Grace, I need to know, have you seen Morgyn recently today? She hasn’t been here yet, and I was expecting her here by now.” 

“Wait, what, she, her, what are you talking about, she, her? I thought Morgyn is a he, a boy.” 

“What, well, I’m sure she’s a girl. After all, she does have a female name, Morgyn. Well, that doesn’t matter, go try to find Morgyn for me, and send that dear Sage over. The second half of that big prophecy is coming, it’s nearing that time; the helpmate is to arrive here soon to bring a balance to the chaos. There’s a package here, and it has been waiting here until the right time and day to be sent out. Or well, something has to be done with it today, and I do need Morgyn Ember to do that. She is the only one who can do that, and I have yet to know how to do that without her, uh, his,” realizing their own personal gender state, realized the better pronoun to use, “their help to do that. To send off the message, and possibly this package to the helpmate.” 

“All right, I’ll go see if I can find him or her and bring them here. I was just heading off to go to the Realm of Magic now, to get some practice in. So you caught me at the perfect time.” Sure of, the fact, it wouldn’t be too hard to find Morgyn did check in Spellcasters Alley to see if they might be there, and then flew off to the Garden and then the Dueling Grounds, no, not there either. So obviously, she headed directly off to HQ, to try to find Morgyn in there. In the library, was Grace’s best guess, to try to find Morgyn Ember in there, as Morgyn usually hung out in the library, browsing or reading the books. Probably a bookworm trait they had, Grace was sure. Only Morgyn wasn’t in there, how odd. “Where are you, Morgyn?” Grace had a look around, not in the kitchen, checked the bathrooms, and all levels, and didn’t even see L. Faba around. Grace did find Simeon, though, so asked him, “Have you see Morgyn? I looked all over and still can’t find him or her.” 

“Yes, but I’m not sure where Morgyn went for sure. But if they are around, Morgyn might not be in the best of moods right now, to be seen, let alone talk to right now. Is it important?” 

“Yes, it concerns that prophecy; I have been sent to bring her or him to see Minerva, to discuss the matter. Now, where can I find Morgyn?” 

“Might be in their room, maybe.” 

“All right, I’ll try in there. Um, where is that?” 

“Secret basement and hidden area. So follow me. Just be very polite and respectful, when you do speak with Morgyn. Their day didn’t start off too well for them, and what L. Faba said and did to Morgyn didn’t help that much. So Morgyn might not be in a good mood still. Take that as you will.” 

“All right, I’ll be respectful.” Being shown to the secret chambers where the Sages rested and slept, Simeon showed her what room was Morgyn’s room, and then promptly left. Grace hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door, quietly, then a bit loudly. No answer, biting her lip, checking if it was locked, it was open, and gently knocking, opened the door, “Morgyn, are you…?” Morgyn was on their bed and being on the bed and not under the covers, was napping by the looks of things. Grace spotted some sort of weird-looking duel-rounded container on their end table and a big bottle beside it. How odd. What was odder was something she never knew about Morgyn, as Morgyn was wearing green-rimmed glasses, and was asleep, with a book on their chest. Morgyn didn’t have any make-up on as they usually did, and well, looked more boyish but still retained that feminine look to them. She sat on the chair, by Morgyn’s bookshelf. Before sitting down on their chair, though, Grace had a quick browse through Morgyn’s bookshelf. It was full of all kinds of books, many she never heard of before. Apparently, Morgyn loved to read and had quite a few books in there. Sitting on the chair and gazing at the Sage, admiring his or her beauty, they were cute, but nearly everyone had thought that he looked handsome, or she looked cute, or just, hot. Gazing intently at Morgyn Ember, trying to figure it out. Yes, Morgyn looked like a boy, but certainly, Morgyn did look like a girl at times. Grace just stares intently at Morgyn, and seemingly, as if they had noticed their presence there, Morgyn stirs, moaning a bit; as they roused out of their slumber on their bed. “Did you have a good sleep or nap?” 

Siting slightly up and looking over, “Huh, Grace, w-what are you doing here in my room? Watching me sleep?” 

“Hey, yeah, cute stuff, and it’s about time you woke up, not that I minded, looking at your cuteness while you snoozed.” 

Blushing at the compliment, Morgyn got a lot of them, but never took them too seriously, and always felt a bit odd, hearing them. Being a bisexual, especially, they never knew how to take them at times, as a friendly compliment, or an actual sexual compliment. So like now, just dismissed it for what it was. Just a compliment. “Uh-hmm, uh, thanks, uh, I guess.” Realizing they still had them on, took them off and put them on the end table, and rubbed their eyes bit. 

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” 

“I’m a bit farsighted, it’s mostly for reading, and I can go without, as I can see everything very clearly from a certain distance, but anything close-up is blurry to me. I usually wear my contacts to correct not seeing anything clearly close up.” 

“I had no idea, I would have never known that, about you, that you had any vision problems. Now, what are contacts? Is that a mortal thing?” 

“Yes. You know what glasses are?” Showing Grace their green-rimed ones. Grace nods, of course, a few Spellcasters did have glasses. “Well, they are like glasses, but I put them into my eyes to correct my vision, and they work exactly like how glasses work. Here, these are my contacts,” opening up the container to show her. “I rather wear contacts, as I find I don’t like the way I look in my glasses, some can pull it off and look good in them, and some can’t. I just use them for reading mostly in the evening, as I find reading helps put me to sleep.” 

“I had no idea that was a thing. Good to know.” 

“Well, now, you know.” 

“What book were you reading? I take it you are a bookworm trait.” 

“Yeah, I am, and I love to read. But it’s not a book, so much as a photo album I was looking at.” Siting up and leaving it on the end table rather than trying to fuss with the blurriness of putting it back in the bookshelf right now. Also wanting to maybe look at it later, figured to just leave it there. “So, uh, what are you doing, waiting for me, or what? Why are you in my room anyhow?” 

“I needed to see you, or rather was sent to find you.” 

“For what?” 

“Well, L. Faba was _supposed to tell you_ to go see Minerva, concerning that prophecy or the second half of it, but you didn’t go see her yet, for whatever reason.” 

“I believe that was mine but mostly her fault. I told her I didn’t want to see her face for 3 days. I’m still ticked off with her. I figured I’d better hide away in here, rather than flipping out and doing something I might regret later to her.” 

“Uh, good idea. Anyhow, for that reason, I was sent, Minerva wants to see you. Something about the second half about the prophecy and you, and a helpmate is ready to come to pass. You also need to send a message and or send a package, I guess, to make it happen.” 

“A message and or package to whom?” 

“I don’t know, probably this helpmate, whatever that is. But anyhow, Minerva is expecting and waiting for you. Um, just one quick question, though, before you do go. Minerva called you a she and was convinced; you are one, especially since you do have a girl’s name. Is that right or wrong? I’m so curious now, as well as I don’t want to be rude, and for that matter, offend you; by calling you by the wrong gender.” 

“Hmm-hmm, yeah, well, though it is a girl’s name, the spelling of my name sure isn’t, it’s the boy’s, or girl’s spelling, M-o-r-g-y-n, boy, or girl, spelling. Actually, any way you do spell that name is a boy’s and a girl’s name. I just have a different spelling of that name, and I actually really like it, the spelling of my name.” 

“Oh, well, there you go, guess I was right because all this time, I thought you were a he, a boy.” 

“Oh really now, I’m a boy, so do you think I’m a boy?” It was always interesting to Morgyn to find out what others figured their gender was, just by looking at them. As sometimes, that had usually helped them make a choice on what to wear, usually to the contrary, but sometimes to the conforming gender, the person thought they were. But that was back in school, back in the mortal realm, way back when Morgyn had no choice but to try to conform to one gender or the other, especially when needing to use the restroom. This had all started the problems they have now, with peeing freely and or for that matter, pooping, in either side of the restroom. 

In kindergarten, it was fine, as they pretty much had home type washrooms in the classroom. Even then, though, it was indicated that soon they would have to only use the boy’s or girl’s side of the washrooms accordingly; when they started grade 1. Even back then, Morgyn knew they were different, and Morgyn dressed as gender-neutrally as they could. A lot of kids asked if they were a boy or a girl, even the teacher also, but had always answered them with a giggle, and with this statement. ‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’ But that was the time, that’s where it began to kick in. Back in the learning phase, of what conforming to one gender or the other, was all about. Morgyn got that pretty quickly that there were only 2 genders, male or female, and you had to be one or the other, as there was no in-between it seemed. So it had started the problems they had now. Namely, what was the correct bathroom to use? 

At first, it could be joked or laughed off as a mistake. When caught, only. ‘Hey, I thought you were a…’ ‘Oh sorry, I had to go so badly; I ran into the wrong one, sorry,’ then have to go in the other side, even though that was not what Morgyn felt like they were that day when they chose to go in the side they did. Or Morgyn’s personal favorite. ‘Oh, I forgot my glasses, so I couldn’t tell if that was the boy’s or the girl’s side, I couldn’t see it too clearly.’ But the big problem, and for that matter, what that problem had caused, in not wanting to be caught anymore, was Morgyn holding it in until they had got home, which Morgyn could do most days. Hence, when Morgyn’s parents found out, via a note and a phone call home from Morgyn’s teacher seeing Morgyn squirming desperately around in their seat and even telling Morgyn to go use the bathroom, but Morgyn insisted they could wait until they got home. Morgyn nearly hadn’t made it and started dribbling just before they got their bottoms down and onto the toilet! Morgyn’s parents had gotten the call and insisted and gently corrected their child to go use the bathroom when they noticed it was potty time. ‘Honey, it’s not good for you to hold your pee in. In addition to you having an unnecessary accident like you pretty much almost did, you can get a nasty bladder infection if you do that, hold it in for too long.’ Mom told Morgyn. Dad said. ‘Or you could get bunged up, constipation; if you hold your poop in too long. Then when you want to try to go, you can’t, and it hurts too much to go; it’s a vicious cycle. Also, in doing that, it can also cause you to get an enlarged colon; that’s your poop chute, and that might cause you to wet the bed, and no one wants that.’ So what was the solution you ask? (AN: Yes, that statement is factual, as most, not all, but most children do suffer from constipation, and it is usually the cause of bedwetting. The more you know!) 

Morgyn started having to dress as a boy, when most times, they didn’t want to, just so that they could go use that side of the restroom and be thought of as that gender. ‘No, I don’t want to be a boy!’ ‘Okay, go with being a girl then,’ and yet would still have the same problem with that. ‘No, I don’t want to be a girl, either! I just want to be me! Because I don’t know what I am yet, I can’t decide that, and you can’t make me decide that; I won’t do it! Why can’t I just go potty in what washroom I want to or feel like going in? Why can’t I do that?’ ‘You can’t; you just can’t, it’s not proper.’ ‘Sigh, fine! I’ll hold it till I get home then!’ ‘Don’t do that, we told you that it’s not good for you to do that, just go when you need to go.’ ‘But then what one am I supposed to use?! I don’t know! I don’t know if I’m a boy or a girl!’ The only solution to the huge bathroom dilemma in school came in Morgyn going off to the nurse’s office complaining of a stomachache because holding in either end did give them one, so at least it wasn’t a lie. So when asked; if they had to poop or pee, and when answering, yes, to that, was then allowed to use the washroom in there. 

Though the school nurse, for the most part, was very understanding, as some kids were quite shy about using the school’s restrooms, and or thought they were too disgusting to use. So she had suspected maybe it was the case of one or the other or both with Morgyn and had even asked that when it became a regular visit 2 to 3 or more times in a school week. The other suspicions she had and asked was if Morgyn was being bullied in the bathrooms, hence why they came in here to use the one in the nurse’s office. As it was obviously safer. 

‘You know, Morgyn, if that is the case that you are in fact being bullied, then you need to go tell the principal, or me, as well as your parents, to stop whoever it is, who is harassing you. Despite what you might think, or were told, it is the only way it will get better, so don’t be shy to tell someone if you are being bullied. Even if they threatened you, especially if they threatened you, that they would hurt you worse if you do tell on them. You need to tell on that coward, to stop the harassment, and bullying, for good, it’s the only way. What you have to tell me, or the principal, or anyone else that you trust, will be safe between you and them. I don’t want you to do something terrible because you think there is no way out because there is a way out of it. By telling someone, you trust what’s going on. It is the only way it will ever get better, Morgyn, and to stop it, is if you tell someone you trust what the issue is. Is someone bullying you? Do you want to talk to me, or the principal, or perhaps the school’s guidance counselor about it?’ 

Yes, sound advice indeed, and Morgyn took it. Morgyn had a bully for sure, but the bulling in bathroom thing, for the most part, was not the real issue, as it was the gender issue that she harassed Morgyn with. Morgyn did, however, yes, confessed it all to the nurse the gender issue, what the real problem was, and also why the bullying and what the real reason is, why Morgyn came here to use the bathroom in the nurse’s office was. Morgyn yes did not want to hold it in, on either end, when they had to go, as they hated it, and for that matter, did not want to risk having a foolish accident, when it was not needed. But also hated trying to conform to either gender when they weren’t sure yet what gender they were as they weren’t born with normal private parts down there that dictated that, obvious gender difference. So the teachers, after discussing the bathroom issue privately and with Morgyn’s parents about it, and also the matter of holding it in, all because of the gender issue they faced. Had all now understood the problems and bullying and so permitted Morgyn to use the nurse’s office bathroom after that, freely, for health, as well as comfort reasons. The perfect solution, as long as no one was in that bathroom at the time, but other than that, the bathroom problem was solved! Morgyn no longer held it in, either end; and went off to the bathroom in the nurse’s office after getting permission to go. 

The bullying problem, eh, not so much it had stopped for a few weeks but had started right up again, but much worse, a lot worse! It was stopped yet again for a short time after Morgyn confessed it to their parents, being bullied again by the same girl. It got worse because her bratty brother was doing the same now, after entering kindergarten, and she got him to harass Morgyn as well. There were the other cronies, but they were flaky at best and only bullied and harassed when that vile snot-nosed brat got them to do it. But they had fallen off one by one and pretty much didn’t do it anymore, as no doubt, after being reprimanded by their parents, and especially more so after the police had gotten involved in it, for the second time, in stopping Morgyn’s bullying problem. The third time, however, was the very last time, Morgyn heard it, or experienced it, anything mean, or any bullying behavior from those bratty boys, and girls, those lackeys, or cronies, as their parents, and or the authorities, had no doubt, came down hard and fast on all of them, and that had stopped it, at least from them. Morgyn had even gotten formal written apology letters and speeches from all of those kids, at least at some point and time from all of them. Forgiving them had started some of the healing processes but was not completely healed. 

Because the main antagonist had never truly stopped, nor it seemed to learn, that it isn’t very nice, or right, to bully anyone. As the lesson was never placed firmly on the 2 of them. Neither from their parents, the police, or, for that matter, the school authorities. As they both kept right on doing it! There was a reason for that, 2 of them. Money and reputation. The money had paved the way to keep their reputation intact. Morgyn knew that now being older and wiser for their years. As their family was quite well-off and could afford such things as lawyers to deal with such matters, to sweep it under the rug as if it never happened. So it kept on happening, their parents never truly doing anything to actually stop it from happening again. Daddy’s money paved the way for it all to keep on going and happening again, and again. 

Until Morgyn’s parents stepped in and did the only thing to stop it, at least during school hours, as there was one other solution to try, when it was stopped once more, and then started up once more. As the bully’s parents weren’t doing much to stop their vile little bratty child, and then, children, as her little brother was now getting into the act as well, as far as getting them to stop. Or they didn’t care to discipline them, in any way, shape or form, so something else had to be done. But Morgyn didn’t care for it too much, at first, but it had stopped part of it, in school hours, at least. But in the end, this had worked out to be the perfect solution as Morgyn had made some friends at least finally. So the solution did turn out for the best when the new school year started. 

However, on the street, was yet another matter, but that became a bit less as Morgyn avoided her and that house and family as much as they could, even if they did live not too far away from each other. But with either or both parents there, those bratty bullies always got an earful. They were even threatened if it happens again, painful consequences will be taken to help put a stop to it. Morgyn was also taught how to fight but was only to use that, if, and only, if, one or the other took the first swing or punch, first, Morgyn was not permitted to start the fight, only end it. Morgyn built up their motor skills and had had to resort to that one day, and beat them both up when they took the first swing and punch, cheered on by their new school friend, who came over to hang out with Morgyn. That’s when Morgyn learned that bullies really are cowards when you do stand up to them, and they cry like little bitches to their mommy and daddy when you do stand up for yourself! Though they had tried to pin the blame on Morgyn stating they had started the fight, but the neighbor saw it, and heard it, and came as a witness in addition to their friend standing up to the 2 bullies on Morgyn’s side. So it was deemed that what Morgyn did was all in self-defense, and Morgyn had pressed charges but had yet to see a cent or any due punishment for it. Again, money and reputation preceded them. 

How Morgyn had wished they didn’t have to transfer schools after that rebound of bullying had started up. As that’s where the needing to conform to one gender or the other in this new school had really come rolling in. So Morgyn in the new school still had only used the nurse’s bathroom - after the bully issue was sorted out as far as it finally being put to a stop, at least in school, anyhow, by changing schools - as rarely as they could. But before and by high school, when going in to use it, complaining of stomach cramps, Morgyn was usually handed a sanitary napkin and allowed to use the nurse’s office washroom without a second thought or question about the issue. Bringing that thing home, the sanitary napkin, asked about it and was told the very basics. The nurse thought you were a girl and that you had or had gotten your period, menstruation, and that’s a pad, or a sanitary napkin, that you put onto your underwear, to absorb the blood flow, you get every month. Oh, so that’s why Morgyn was handed that. So, being thought of as a girl in this new school had seemed to work for them back then, so had tried to look, dress, and act; accordingly, at least for the most part as a girl in school. Morgyn had even gone in and used it, although it took some time to do it, had relieved themself in the lady’s side of the restroom. Up until puberty finally decided to rear its ugly head, and Morgyn sounded more like a boy than a girl and had to start to use the men’s side, as they now seemed and sounded a bit more male than female. So it turns out, maybe Morgyn is a boy, perhaps, or at least outwardly, bodily is one, without any of the genitalia to be a boy? But still, to this day, that is why Morgyn has preferred women’s clothing choices over men’s clothing choices. Even if they didn’t quite fit the way, it should, now, as they looked more in body structure to be a man than a woman. 

“You’re not? Or are? So, um, okay, I give. What are you, a boy, or a girl?” 

“Heh, heh, heh, what do you think I am?” 

“I don’t know, I thought you were a guy, as I said, but you do look like a girl too. So..?” 

“I’m neither, I’m gender fluid. I’ll be flat out real to you, if you keep this between us,” Grace nods, she would. Grace being Morgyn’s favorite student and had on-off thought to appoint her to be their successor if she proved to be up to the task. So Morgyn let Grace know their special little secret, no other Spellcaster here knew. Though whispering ‘gender nil,’ to Simeon earlier, never went into any further detail about it. But Grace got the full explanation because Grace was polite and respectful, she always was so, since the day they had met, and Grace had become a student of theirs. “I don’t have any gender to speak of, down there, gender nil, as I told Simeon. As childish as it sounds, I call it a thingy. So I decide what I’m going to be on what I feel like being. It’s one of those; I don’t care days, for me. So boy or girl is fine, and you can call me either or, boy or girl, but only; when I’m dressed in the appropriate clothes of that gender or just Morgyn. I’d prefer that though, to use my name or to use gender-neutral pronouns with me, especially if you aren’t sure.” 

“What? How can that be? Did you do something to yourself to change your gender? Is there a spell for that?” Grace didn’t even think that Morgyn could have been hurt, and that wasn’t the case anyhow at all, they were literally born that way, the way they were now, is the same way they had always been. 

“Ha, ha, I sometimes wish! No. If there were, I would cast it on myself. As for the other, no. Not yet, anyhow. I don’t know if I ever will. I haven’t come to a decision yet. I also hate hospitals to go, let alone do that to myself. So if there were a spell to properly change my gender, be it permanently or just temporarily to one, or the other, then I would surely use it on myself.” Grace gives Morgyn a confused, perplexed look, so Morgyn tells them what’s up. “I don’t know what I am. My head says one thing, while my feelings say another, and my body was not sculpted into one sex or the other, to let me know, that, to call myself one or the other, because it is in some way, both, as far as what sex I am. I got more or less a male’s body, pretty much a male voice, but no female or male parts between my legs. If I could, I would tell you I was born a boy, but want to be a girl, or was born a girl but want to be a boy. But I was born neither; I’m gender neutered or nil; since I don’t have any proper sex parts down there at all to indicate any gender down there. So I can’t tell you because I don’t know myself.” 

“So you never had a wet dream or a period or menstruation yet or before?” 

“Nope, as well as no breast growth, no hips, no nothing when puberty hit. Which I honestly thought would have given me some slight indication as to what my, possibly hidden, gender is. The only thing aside from my body slightly changing to a male one and a slight voice change was the only sex indicator that I might be a male. But yet I have no penis or anything else down there, so I have no reproductive organs at all. So I guess that cretin of a doctor was right; when he had told me that I can’t have kids. Or at least not one that shares my DNA.” 

“Oh man, that stinks. That is if you wanted kids,” Morgyn just nods. “So, then what’s your preferred gender, or the one you think you are?” 

“I just go by what I feel like being, and my head tells me I am. Boy or girl lady or man, or both. It’s a, both day, so I’ll just wear these clothes usually with some make-up or none at all, I don’t care.” 

“Wow, so we got one male Sage, and one female Sage, and a special Sage, who is kinda both male and female in one; or none at all. That is so wonderful! And I think you need a big hug,” Grace offered. Morgyn gladly accepted the offer with a smile on their face, “I heard you had a bit of a hard day, so I think you need one of these. But as wonderful as you are, you need to go see Minerva, now.” 

“Guess I’d better go then. Thanks for the hug; I do feel a lot better.” Getting up with a bit of a stretch and a slight yawn. Then was asked an embarrassing question as they head out of Morgyn’s bedroom chambers. 

“Um, this is going to be embarrassing to ask, but how do you go to the bathroom, if you don’t have any sort of genitals down there, to you know, use? Do you, you know, go?” 

“Yes, of course! I just do it, sitting down. Oh, you mean…I do have a pee hole, and my behind is normal. I got a hole I pee out of if that’s what you mean. I mean, I would almost sort of think I was a female, because, of the skirt like fringe of skin I do have down there, I might be one, yet I have a male body and a slightly male voice to go with it. But I’ve never had a problem with going to the bathroom. It’s just out in public, where I have the problems because I never feel comfortable using male-female indicted bathrooms, as I feel I can’t. I just can’t bring myself to use either one unless I am dressed in clothes that reflect a proper gender, like a dress or proper male looking clothes, and even then, I’m very uncomfortable and oftentimes can’t relax, to actually use it. So, if I dare go in one, I will usually exit it, unrelieved. Me wearing this,” gesturing to their outfit, Grace nods getting it, “can easily pass for male or female clothes, that’s why I love this outfit, not gonna lie. It’s perfect for a day like this, where I just can’t decide. So I would have trouble deciding on what bathroom to use. Uh, speaking of going to the bathroom, I’d better go pee first, before I head out to see Minerva.” After their nap, that cup of tea had worked its way down to Morgyn’s nether regions. 

“I kept you too long as it is, and Minerva is waiting for you, Morgyn, can’t it wait?” 

“I did just get up, but,” it wasn’t far and faster there on a broom, and did know they would have a bathroom that they could use, “well, I guess it can wait, I don’t have to go that badly.” 

“Just go see Minerva; I’m sure she will let you use her bathroom, but Minerva, I think, needs to see you right away, about whatever it is. I think she was expecting you quite a while ago. So you shouldn’t keep her waiting any longer, it could be very, urgent, and time-sensitive.” 

Nodding and dashing off to the front door, grabbed out their trusty broom and flew off, out the portal and into Glimmerbrook, and straight to Minerva’s house. Knocking on the door, Morgyn felt yet another twinge in their bladder and had been feeling those go pee urgings on-off since they had got up. Feeling yet another one, right after, but this time a bit of heat below with it. Well, that was quite odd. Startled a bit as the door opened. “Uh, hi, you’re expecting me?” 

“Yes, yes, come in, come in, quickly.” 

Getting yet another urge to release, thought it might be prudent to go potty now. You know, as mom and or dad would tell them to do so when they had to go; and pee before going on a trip even into town or a public place. Mom and dad knowing how public bathrooms, bothered their child to use, had always made sure to remind or told Morgyn to try to go for a pee or go use the bathroom, before we/you leave, please. Gladly doing so, which was what Morgyn had intended on doing, before coming here. So tried to ask, “Uh, can I use your…” 

In a warm motherly tone making Morgyn forget about what they wanted to ask for, making them smile instead. “It’s time, the time has come, dearie. The time has arrived for you.” 

“For what?” 

“To meet them and to fulfill your destiny. For the second part of the prophecy, for you, to bring unity when the helpmate arrives. The helpmate will bring balance to the chaos.” 

“All right, so who or what is a helpmate, I never heard that word before, what does it mean?” 

“Just what the word means a mate that helps or teammate.” 

“A teammate, or a mate, a friend, or mate, as in, like a husband or wife, or a spouse?” 

“All of those things or one in all or… All I know is it is someone to aid you. The helpmate will bring back what was lost, and restore what was lost, when you came here, Morgyn. I think you know what that means.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Morgyn nods, eyes shimmering, remembering her, not knowing, no one knew what had happened to Àine. Just that it pained and even guilted Morgyn who felt that somehow it was their fault Àine left, unexplained, to, who knows where, or worse, Morgyn had feared, had happened to her. Morgyn always felt that it was their fault that Àine their mentor had left. Or worse, their arrival to this secret realm, or their departure and reentrance back in several times, to basically move in and to get things they had needed, had somehow caused others to know and come to the Realm of Magic, and had caused harm to Àine. She was the Chief Sage of Magic, namely the now lost, Tamed Magic. It had to be they who had caused it, the harm to befall Àine, Morgyn felt, as Àine had been the Guardian to the Realm of Magic. So after Àine left over a year ago, after becoming the Sage of Untamed Magic, the magic they discovered is when Morgyn had stopped visiting the human realm again. After all, they had a duty here now, they resolved, of being a Sage. So the last time they left was to tell their parents that they would be living in the Realm of Magic from now on until further notice as the Sage of Untamed Magic. Yes, it hurt Morgyn, not to go back, but it was for the best. After all, no normal human was ever supposed to know of, nor see it, the portal to the world to magic, and know Spellcasters were real or existed, or still. Morgyn had felt that they were endangering the human and especially the Realm of Magic by visiting the mortal or human realm. 

As if reading their mind, went on to tell Morgyn. “But when that happens, a balance will be finally restored back, both between our realm and yours.” 

“Um, okay, if you say so.” Doubting but then hoping that it could happen, no, it had to happen, it would happen! So Morgyn would do anything to bring Àine back, and especially if that meant being able to leave Glimmerbrook, without fear of someone knowing and bringing harm here to the Realm of Magic. “So how do we go about it, to get this done to do this? I would love to see Spellcasters in the human realm and vice versa, and no one ashamed or afraid for whom or what they are. So what do we, or I do?” 

“We need to make contact, and you have the means to do that. I don’t know how long it will take to do that, but you must do it soon, time is of the essence here, and we have already lost some of it because L. Faba didn’t retrieve you sooner.” 

“Heh, my fault there I was in one of my moods, again, I must say she also did deserve what was coming to her for what she said to me. Then she tried to use the Minionize spell me, and asked a bunch of questions of me, to try to find out something personal of me. This was fine, and I was happy to try to answer all of them, but I never nor could give her the answer she sought from me, because there was no real answer. I was fine with it until she asked or ordered me to do something highly inappropriate and I lost it, and I told her basically that I might kill her or at least transform her and set her on fire, by me setting fires all around her with Inferniate when no one else was around to put her out, so not to see or speak to me for at least 3 days, or else.” 

“You need your helpmate now more than ever if you threatened to kill L. Faba. As I said, the prophecy states that the helpmate will bring balance to chaos. Namely yours, it seems. The helpmate will bring light to guide you in the darkness. Since your element seems to be, chaos itself imbued in or into fire, theirs will be the waves of the waters that calm and cool you and quelch those flames of yours, and also show you the way in the dark, by way of the light. Something about that statement, or light in their name, will let you know it is them and not another. It states it in their name; it will be a clue, a light in the darkness there to guide you. It will let you know who your helpmate is when you do meet them. Whoever it is, he or she, it will cause change to happen, it, this helpmate, whoever they are, will help to quell your fires and sooth and calm you to cleanse you to change you. Their element will also match yours to empower you, or yours, perfectly.” 

“I am a Sagittarius, so it makes such sense. I’ve always been fiery. My sign is a fire sign; it is also a mutable one. So I change easily, I can be super shy one minute, and very outgoing the next, and yeah I can seem to get imbalanced and impatient at times, and I can’t always sit still unless I’m reading of course, and sometimes I don’t always like staying seated while I read. I was Wild like that since I was a toddler. I get so easily unbalanced at times. It’s also why I need to do my centering activities and mediation, to balance me out, again, or I just lose it. It would be nice to have a good friend who would help me out there with that. I would love that. Especially being a Sage, I will need that. I have to; need to be a good example for others.” 

“Indeed, and it is very wise of you to seek counsel in others. But do tell me, Morgyn, what is a Sagittarius?” 

“Somebody whose birthday falls between November 22 and December 21, my birthday is December 8th, and I was born under that star sign. Actually, my birthday wasn’t too long ago. I’m 19 now if you didn’t know.” 

“Well, happy past birthday.” 

“We usually say happy belated birthday, but that works too, and thanks. L. Faba made me not one but 2 chocolate cakes for my birthday, when she found out, I love chocolate.” (AN: I think this is true since I had a Sim I was playing with who made brownies and well when calling to it the meal of minestrone, Morgyn went for the brownies over that, and again when I aged up the baby to a toddler and asked to partake in the hamburger cake, guess what Morgyn chose. Also, I believe I saw Morgyn going into the fridge to grab out yet another helping of yes you guessed it, brownies. So yeah, I’ll go with fact Morgyn is a chocoholic or loves chocolate.) 

“This is a human thing, then, we don’t know too much about, star signs, maybe years ago, but it has long since been pretty much forgotten. As for the prophecy, it just states a helpmate will be born at the right time that is imbued with ancient bloodlines of 2 magical houses to combine with yours, a new Sage of new magic, who is of human blood, but a Spellcaster granted bloodline. These two bloodlines combined, together, shall be what makes the balance happen between our realms. This prophecy was made long before you were even born, and well, here you are, Morgyn, the foretold Sage, who was born of human birth and is now granted a Spellcaster’s bloodline, who made a new house of magic. You are indeed that foretold Sage. So it is time now to meet your helpmate, which will help you with what you need help with.” 

“Like a better half, like, something to balance me out, is that what the prophesy means?” 

“Perhaps.” 

“So, who is this person and their name?” 

“I do not know, but as the prophesy states as I mentioned, you will know who it is, remember, a light in the darkness there to guide you, a name that means light. This package showed up here one night while I was sleeping when I was an adult or was put here somehow, by someone, how, exactly, whoever did that, I do not know. But I believe though the one that birthed them is who left this, still, perhaps I am wrong. However, I did see that it is for the prophesied one to open and send the message, or perhaps the package itself is for you only. I’m uncertain which it is or both. I do know, though, that it’s you and only you who can open this and to somehow send that message to them.” Morgyn was magically handed a box, tied up with a string, and wrapped up in brown mailing paper. 

“Like a phone call.” No Spellcaster had one, human things were kind of forbidden here, inside the Realm of Magic, but Morgyn had to have it, so never let anyone know that they had a cellphone, being sure to leave it on total silence or vibrate, at all times. Morgyn opened up the package and saw a note in there. The packaging on the top of the box said. ‘Do not open by anyone except by the foretold Sage. This package is to be opened up, and the message inside is to be sent out in the early spring of the year 2020, only after all of the snows on the ground have melted.’ Holding it out, at arm’s length, the envelope, with a note clearly marked, just on the envelop itself, said: ‘This note in this envelope is for the foretold Sage, only, to read. The rest of the contents inside the box are for my baby to read and to receive as a gift from me, to them, when they arrive.’ “Oh, it looks like someone is going to have a baby real soon here. I wonder who it is.” 

“I wonder who too, or perhaps it has happened.” 

Morgyn opened the envelope up and found out that wasn’t the case at all, Minerva was right, it had already happened. The child the letter spoke of had long since been born. Morgan silently read the letter, which said this. ‘I will soon give birth to a child from one who has magical abilities to bring joy to the whole world. But I came back I now fear, for one last time to both leave something, for my baby, as a gift, and to make perpetrations, before I gave birth. Though sure, he was of a Spellcaster bloodline too, but it seems it might not be the case, as it somehow has been lost to him, or removed. Hence, he is human now. Or was one all along. Either way, my husband is scared and fears us; therefore, I fear that my husband has found out about, our kind, and the secret realm, and he may come to harm us; as such, talk; has come out of him and his friends. However, the child that I do carry inside of me, I do know, for certain, is not his, as this baby is of some other magical being, who is their real father. I know this, for certain, as I have tested myself many times, in both ways, to see if I was in a family way, wanting desperately to be a mother. No, never once from him, my husband. He was never capable, and I know it is his fault, as I was able to become pregnant, straight away, as I tested myself the night after, I was indeed pregnant. I tested myself in both ways, the mortal way, and the Spellcaster way. Now realizing that only one way would work for me, the Spellcaster way, to be sure, to test for pregnancy, before I had done what I did, just to be sure, and no, I wasn’t pregnant. But the next day, before my husband came home, I was. That was when I found out the only way to know for sure is by using the Spellcaster way of testing yourself for pregnancy. So you know what I had to do when I was indeed with Spellcaster. I know this as I stated, my husband has not been able to give me children of their own, try as we might to have one for 3 years. I, now with Spellcaster, have come here, I fear, for one last time, to learn how to protect my child, from their nascent magical abilities showing up when they do become a child, to be discovered by my husband. I know my baby will have magic in them from their birth father, from their real father, as I granted it to him, as I do have that spell in my repertoire, and offered it to him, which he took, as well as an ancient bloodline from me.’ “Oh, wow, so this prophecy is dead on, so far.” 

“Ah, see, I’m a proven prophetess.” 

“Indeed. I wonder if she knew what she was doing ahead of time when she did this; that her child would grow up to be to fulfill this prophecy.” Morgyn continues to read on. ‘My husband must not know I have cheated on him with another, but it had to be done. The time was just right to make him think it was his, yet wasn’t. So I did what I must to protect him. I do feel bad for the deceit; yet, I need to give my baby a stable life at least for a time. On their 20th birthday, they must start to know the truth of who they really are. So in the very early spring of the year 2020,’ which was this year, ‘please send a message to their father. The foretold Sage, who is one of mortal birth and made a Spellcaster, to come, being mortal born, has the means to do that. Whoever you are, I thank you in advance, whoever you are. My baby’s father will know exactly who his child is and where they are, and he will give them a different package and a letter I will leave with him, their real father, to give my baby, who will be a young adult by then, for their 20th birthday. He will know what their name is, as I do not know yet, what I do carry, inside of me, a female, or a male, and where they will live.’ There was also a number there on the bottom. “Okay, I guess I have to call this magical person.” 

“Morgyn, what is that you have there?” 

“Oh this, it’s a cellphone, I call people I know on it, like my parents who don’t live here.” 

“Is that a human device?” 

“Yes.” 

“You know you should not have that. It is not allowed here. Or at least not inside the Realm of Magic. As you do not need such things here, being one of us.” 

“Actually, I do need it, but I don’t use it inside the Realm; if I need to use it, I head off the bar to use it. I do know the rules. But I do need to keep in touch with my parents. This is the only way I can do that without actually entirely leaving the Ream of Magic and going back to the mortal realm for a time, which I’m not sure if I can do now with being a Sage. Let alone if it is safe for me period to leave to go for part of the day anywhere, for I fear the Realm of Magic might fall apart without me here to keep it together. It’s also ironically the only thing that will help me make contact with their magical person, who I have a guess as to who it is. 

“Do your parents even know about your powers or that you are a Spellcaster now?” 

“Yes, I tell them about everything, and they are happy for me; I found my place, being a Sage here. They also asked me to change them into Spellcasters. So you don’t have to worry about that, my folks are one of you now, and they also promised me to not use their powers in public ever. But I don’t know the state of my parents as far as how the magic training is going. Although they do each have a Glimmerstone, unless they accidentally lost or destroyed them, to come here, they haven’t been here yet. I also haven’t gotten a call from them in a long, long while. So I hope they are all right. But I do know they miss me as do I miss them terribly.” Morgyn got up and walked away to the kitchen to try to get some privacy to now make the call. But of course, was having a tiny little problem with that. “I can’t see the number clearly to call. Shoot,” holding the paper and the cellphone out made sure to carefully read the number. But it was still a bit blurry. Their head was a jumbled mess, forgetting to use their magic to levitate the note back a distance so that it was easily readable from a distance. 

Coming over, to help, asked, “What is it?” 

“I should have brought my glasses or put my contacts back in, namely when I wanted to go pee before coming here. I don’t see close-up well sometimes. I can’t quite clearly make out the number to call, because the numbers are a bit blurry to me.” 

“Oh, I understand, would you like me to magically hold the paper away at a distance so you can see the number better you need to see?” 

“That would be very helpful, thanks.” 

“But why did you not simply do it yourself then, use your magic to simply levitate the note back so you could read what you need to?” 

“My head has been a jumbled mess starting from when I woke up and even after trying to do my mediations and balancing exercises, didn’t help. Course L. interrupted me, right in the middle of it. I have been a bit unbalanced since then. I had plumb forgotten that; I had a lot on my mind when I had woken up, and I still do now and have been feeling so off. For a few days. Could you do it, the mortal way? It would make me feel better.” 

“Sure, like this?” Minerva obliges doing it the human way as she held the letter up with her hands. “Is this right?” 

“A bit back, a bit more, right there is perfect, I see it clearly now, I got it.” Checking and then rechecking the number before hitting the dial button on their cellphone. It rang, and someone did pick up. “Hello, I hope I have the right number here. I was given a note that I must call you at this time, concerning a child you have and their 20th birthday. Their mother said in their note that you have a package you are to send to them and where to send it to at this time as well. Do you know whom I’m speaking about; and, who are you?” 

“Yes, I know exactly who my child is and where to find them, I always know. I am Clement Frost, and so far, you have been good this year.” 

“Wait, what…Father Winter? I knew it. So, who is this child the note speaks of, what’s their name, so I know who to expect?” 

“Shhh, it’s a secret. Goodbye, Morgyn Ember, see you next Winterfest.” 

“Wait, what, ha, ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, unbelievable ha, ha, hee, hee really, ha, ha, crazy, ha, ha, ha, that’s so funny, I can’t believe that. Who I just talked to on the phone!” 

“Do you know this person?” 

“I have met him, yes. Father Winter gives gifts to all the good boys and girls and will give you one if you ask him for one. I should have known; I suspected it as I read the note, but I wasn’t sure if that was the case. I guessed in my head, who the baby’s real father was. I was right; the baby’s real father is indeed Father Winter, and I know he loves children, as he’s a bit of a big kid himself.” 

“This person sounds nice.” 

“He is, but also knows when you are naughty too, so it is best to behave yourself all year. He said, so far, I’ve been good this year. So is that it, all you needed to see me about?” 

“That is all, Morgyn, well, aside from one question. You are a girl, right? You do have a girl’s name, after all.” 

_Oh, here we go again_ , Morgyn thinks to themselves and having to then explain that they were neither male nor female, and then headed out. But first, bouncing a bit, “I’ll tell you right after I use your bathroom; I’m getting quite antsy for a pee, not going right after I got up from my nap.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Àine is the Spellcaster who you see in the trailer, who turns Morgyn into a Spellcaster, this was her name originally, and I like it much better than the changed one to Tess.


End file.
